Deuce
Deuce was a member of Hollywood Undead until early 2010. He left because of a disagreement with the band. It has yet to confirmed as to the exact reason why he got kicked out/left, as the band and Deuce himself state different reasons but none have been confirmed. He has gone in a solo career since his departure from HU and has since worked with his crew, Nine Lives. Bio Deuce co-founded Hollywood Undead (then known as The Kids) along with J-Dog and Shady Jeff. He was the lead singer and producer of the band's first album Swan Songs and their DVD/Box Set, Desperate Measures. In late 2009, Deuce left Hollywood Undead after having several problems with the band. He later wrote a song titled Story of a Snitch with the lyrics consisting mainly of obscenities and insults directed towards Hollywood Undead, also making claims such as he was kicked out of the band and that members of the band were "tryin' to spit just like me but they don't have it". Charlie Scene told an interview for "World Famous Rock" that Deuce did not show up on tour after the band refused to continue paying over $800 a week to bring along his unnamed "personal assistant", whom they had paid for nearly 4 months. The band also explained that it was a struggle having Deuce in the group. In an interview with Bryan Stars, Da Kurlzz stated, "It was so bad, that I don't think there would've been another record if he was still with us. We bent over backwards to accommodate Deuce". Deuce later responded to this in his own interview with Bryan Stars that the personal assistant Charlie Scene spoke of was in fact Jimmy Yuma. Jimmy Yuma said that he was paid by Deuce out of his own pocket to set up equipment for him, and that the band didn't have to pay anything until he began setting up their equipment on tour also. Deuce also mentioned in the same interview that he did not show up to the tour in question because he had received a phone call from the manager previously who claimed the band had "broken up" and was told not to go on tour. During an interview with JackedUp Radio, Deuce states that one of the disputes he had with Hollywood Undead was over having a personal Twitter account, Deuce claims that when he began to connect with fans over Twitter he was told that "if you keep twittering, you're not going to be allowed to go on tour". After he left, he has been replaced by Danny in 2009. He has since moved on with his solo career starting with his EP "The Call Me Big Deuce EP" containing unreleased demos from the mid 2000's and a couple of songs featuring rappers from his crew 9lives. Masks ;Hollywood Undead Deuce's mask was grey, with blue tear-like lines coming out of the eyes, and pink duct tape on the mouth. He said that it was just two of his favorite colors. ;Swan Songs Deuce had a silver mask with the blue tear-like lines returning. He also retained the pink duct tape but the mask now had a more stylized lip. Deuce first mask.png Deuce SS mask.png Featured in 'Swan Songs' *''Bitches'' *''Black Dahlia'' *''Bottle and a Gun'' *''California'' *''Circles'' *''City'' *''Everywhere I Go'' *''Knife Called Lust'' *''No Other Place'' *''No. 5'' *''Pain'' *''Paradise Lost'' *''Pimpin''' *''Sell Your Soul'' *''The Diary'' *''The Kids'' *''The Loss'' *''This Love, This Hate'' *''The Natives'' *''Undead'' *''Young'' 'Desperate Measures' *''Dove and Grenade'' *''Tear It Up'' Unreleased *''Dead in Ditches'' *''Christmas in Hollywood'' *''Scene for Dummies'' *''Turn Off the Lights'' Trivia * Johnny once stated that even though his appearance is skinny, he is in no way weak. * He is most seen wearing sleeveless shirts, and has stated that he only wears long sleeves in winter. * He is part of a musical movement called Nine Lives and named one of his albums after that. *"Nine Lives" is also a clothing line/brand, partnered with American Apparel. * He is Jewish. * He has collaborated with other bands, unlike Hollywood Undead. *He has a tattoo on his lower stomach that says 3 Tears, the name of the band that he, J-Dog and Johnny were formerly a part of. *On the back of his right arm, he has a tattoo that says "HU". *His Instagram is "deucela". *His Twitter account is "Deuce9Lives". *His Facebook page is "DeuceLA". *His website is "deucela" *Deuce has said that Nine Lives is a crew, not a band. *Through his solo career, he has gone through four hype man. Truth, Jimmy, b.Lay, and currently Gadjet. Category:Former Members